RolePlay
by The13thDove
Summary: When Wednesday and Lucas decide to spice things up a bit, Lucas' geekiness starts to take over. Wednesday/Lucas pairing. Before, during, and after the musical. Somewhat cracky.


**A/N: So this is my first story, and might I just say there are quite a lot of rules. Damn you, Tara G.! It's not much, so yeah. Anyway I think Lucas is adorkable and Wednesday loves that about him, so yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: no I don't the Addams Family, or their musical, or Batman, or the Halle Berry Cat Woman movie. This makes me sad. Oh so very, very sad.<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucas stood outside his bathroom door begging Wednesday to come out.<p>

"No Lucas, It's too degrading." Wednesday replied to his pleas.

"But you came up with this idea!" he begged. There was no response from his girlfriend. He got an idea. "If you come out, I'll do…_the voice_." Wednesday suddenly felt absolutely fine being dressed ridiculously.

"The voice?" She asked, her voice almost happy sounding. Even though he knew that Wednesday couldn't see him, Lucas' natural response was to nod. He smirked to himself and dropped his voice low, making it gravely. He tried his best to sound like Christian Bale in _Batman Begins_.

"_**Yes, Wednesday**_, _**the voice.**_"

Suddenly, the door to Lucas's bathroom swung open, nearly hitting his Batman mask. An unexpected kick from a high-heeled Wednesday Addams sent Lucas flying, only land on his bed...seven feet away. He rubbed his pectoral muscle. _I guess she wasn't kidding when she said that she could kill me._ Lucas thought to himself.

He looked up to see Wednesday in a skintight Halle Berry Cat Woman suit with her black braids sticking out of the mask. She stood menacingly by the open bathroom door holding a black bullwhip. Two thoughts instantly came to mind. One; run away screaming for his life, hoping that Wednesday didn't know how to use a whip (like that would ever be true), and two; sit on the bed and let Wednesday have her way with him.

Wednesday cracked the whip in her hand, which drew Lucas out of his thoughts immediately. "You've been a very bad boy, Batman." Wednesday said, her voice going from its usual monotone to a very excited and seductive tone. It seemed absolutely absurd coming from her and Lucas couldn't help himself.

"You sound like...something out of... a bad porno!" He forced out between stomach-cramping laughter and a few embarrassing snorts.

On the surface, Wednesday is probably the calmest and most collected girl you will ever meet. But in the heat of the moment, she was not. As she watched Lucas laugh like a madman, she realized something. _I can get away with hurting him. We are, after all, in character._ She walked over and quietly sat behind a, now crying, Lucas. She placed her hands on his shoulders, still holding the whip in the right.

"Hey, Batman; are you allergic to blocked off airways?" She asked him suddenly. His eyes widened but he couldn't react fast enough to stop Wednesday from wrapping her whip around his neck.

"Wednesday! Can't...breath!" He choked as he tried to no avail to get her to stop. Wednesday made sure the whip was securely in place before sliding off of the bed to look into her boyfriend's eyes. She wanted him to see her smile. Lucas, who was now thoroughly frightened and in a serious need of oxygen, passed out.

Wednesday sighed, took off her mask, and checked to see that her boyfriend did in fact have a pulse. She stood up and shook her head. "Another time, Lucas. Another time."

* * *

><p>When Lucas woke up in his custom Batman costume with a sticky note on his forehead, he knew at that moment he was probably going to marry that crazy girl. Taking the note off his forehead he read the perfectly looped cursive, <em>Sorry<em> with a frowney face. He couldn't wait till next Friday.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is before they are engaged, I just have to say this will be a most interesting story to write. I would love to see suggestions for the story on what they should role play. Big love for Gleefully Wicked who both introduced me to this part of the fandom, as well as helped me out with writing this. You're awesome! (Hey GW do the dreidel dance… MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) <strong>


End file.
